gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fighting Vipers (2018)
Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode - Go through a series of 8 fight: *#Emi/Jane *#Picky/Raxel *#Sanman/Charlie *#Candy/Grace *#Tokio/Del Sol *#Bahn/Mahler *#Deku *#Kuhn *Random Mode - Go through a series of 8 fight: *#Random Opponent *#Random Opponent *#Random Opponent *#Random Opponent *#Random Opponent *#Random Opponent *#Kumachan/Pandachan/Mr.Meat/AM2 Palm Tree *#Kuhn *Score Attack Mode - Go through a series of 8 fight: *#Emi/Jane *#Picky/Raxel *#Sanman/Charlie *#Candy/Grace *#Tokio/Del Sol *#Bahn/Mahler *#Rent-A-Hero *#Kuhn *Time Attack Mode - Go through a series of 8 fight: *#Emi/Jane *#Picky/Raxel *#Sanman/Charlie *#Candy/Grace *#Tokio/Del Sol *#Bahn/Mahler *#Janet Marshall *#Kuhn *Survival Mode - Go through a series of 18 fight: *#Emi *#Jane *#Raxel *#Picky *#Sanman *#Charlie *#Grace *#Candy *#Tokio *#Del Sol *#Mahler *#Bahn *#Deku *#Kumachan/Pandachan/Mr.Meat/AM2 Palm Tree *#Rent-A-Hero *#Janet Marshall *#Hornet *#Kuhn *Versus Mode *Kumite Mode *Training Mode *Options Mode *Classic Games Mode: **Fighting Vipers 1(Arcade Version) - with Mahler unlocked. **Fighting Vipers 2(Arcade Version) - with Del Sol and Kuhn unlocked. **Rent A Hero **Virtua Cop 1(Arcade Version) **Virtua Cop 2(Arcade Version) **Virtua Cop 3(Arcade Version) **Virtua Racing(Arcade Version) **Daytona USA(Arcade Version) **Daytona USA 2(Arcade Version) Gameplay The gaameplay is like Fighting Vipers 1 and 2 but several new mechanics are introduced: *Armor Guard - the Armor Guard allows the player to dodge the attacks of the opponent, this can be done by pressing backward+K+G *Armor Strike - the Armor Strike allows the player to deliver a powerful attack to the opponent, this can be done by pressing forward+P+G *Armor Stance - the Armor Stance allows the player to a powerful state that makes him/her temporary more powerful and gives him/her more advantages in battle, this can be done by pressing down+P+K *Super Combination - the Super Combination allows the player to deliver a powerful combo to the opponent, this can be done by pressing forward/backward/up/down+P+K+G Plot Armstone city, a city with a severely high crimerate that is ruled by a ruthless and bloodlusted mayor with an iron fist, and the citizens had enough of the situation. Characters *Bahn - a well known detective from the town of Nishino Machi. he came to Armstone city on a mission to put down the mayor for good. he is also after his father(who abandoned him and his mother shortly after he was born) *Candy - a fashion designer who arrives to Armstone city to promote a new line of fashion merch, while heading to fight the mayor too. *Grace *Raxel *Tokio *Jane *Sanman *Picky *Mahler - the chief police commissioner of Armstone City who seeks to overthrow the mayor and to put an end to his ruthless reign. *Emi *Charlie *Del Sol Hidden Characters *Deku *Kumachan/Pandachan/Mr.Meat/AM2 Palm Tree *Rent-A-Hero *Janet Marshall *Hornet *Kuhn(Boss) - one of the many supersoldiers enhanced by the science facilities of Armstone City. DLC Characters *Pepsiman Stages *Armstone City Bay * * * *Mechinics Factory * * * * * * * *Training Facility *Virtua City *Three-Seven Speedway *Calssified Facilitiy Cheats *Unlock Deku - Beat Arcade Mode with any character. *Unlock Kumachan/Pandachan/Mr.Meat/AM2 Palm Tree - Beat Random Mode with any character. *Unlock Rent-A-Hero - Beat Score Attack Mode with any character *Unlock Janet - Beat Time Attack Mode with any character *Unlock Hornet - Beat Survival Mode with any character *Unlock Kuhn - Complete Story Mode. *Select Pandachan - First unlock Kumachan, then on the Character Select screen, highlight Kumachan and press Confirm on Costume 2. *Select Mr.Meat - First unlock Kumachan, then on the Character Select screen, highlight Kumachan and press Confirm on Costume 3. *Select AM2 Palm Tree - First unlock Kumachan, then on the Character Select screen, highlight Kumachan and press Confirm on Costume 4. Voice Cast Japanese Cast *Hiroki Takahashi as Bahn *Ayako Kawasumi as Candy *Houko Kuwashima as Grace *Tomoaki Maeno as Raxel *Susumu Chiba as Tokio *Akimitsu Takase as Sanman *Miyuki Sawashiro as Jane *Yuki Kaji as Picky *Kosuke Toriumi as Mahler *Aya Hirano as Emi *Yuji Kishi as Charlie *Tomokazu Sugita as Del Sol *Kazuhiro Yamaji as Kuhn English Cast *Matthew Mercer as Bahn *Erica Lindbeck as Candy *? as Grace *Doug Erholtz as Raxel *Yuri Lowenthal as Tokio *Patrick Seitz as Sanman *Regina King as Jane *Johnny Yong Bosch as Picky *Liam O'Brien as Mahler *Kate Higgins as Emi *J. Michael Tatum as Charlie *Keith Silverstein as Del Sol *Jimmy Zoppi as Kuhn *Charles Martinet as the Announcer Reception The game has been well received by critics. Other *the article on Ideas Wiki Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:Coolot's Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Vipers Category:Reboots Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:2018 video games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Google Stadia Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated